Ilusión
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Es tenebroso saber que puedo estar tan cerca, tenerte a mi lado, poder escucharte y verte, pero tú en cambio ni siquiera sabes que estoy aquí. Soy solo una maldita ilusión.


********Ilusión********

_**(**__Es tenebroso saber que puedo estar tan cerca, tenerte a mi lado, poder escucharte y verte, pero tú en cambio ni siquiera sabes que estoy aquí. Soy solo una maldita ilusión.__**)**_

_*Summary*_

********Ilusión********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no son míos, sino de Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia se realiza en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos.

Hola queridos lectores — Saluda cordialmente — Les traigo a sus nítidos y expectantes ojos un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió anoche. Espero que les guste, es solo una locura que se me vino de golpe, atacándome sin cesar. Odio cuando mi musa me ataca a las 2 de la mañana, cuando tranquilamente podría estar descansando ¬¬* bah, no importa, ahora lo importante.

Sin más vueltas y contradicciones, el fic (Nos leemos abajo)

********Ilusión********

Te veo…

¿Por qué usted no puede salir de mi camino?

Te escucho…

¿Por qué no dejas de gritar su nombre?

Creo que…

¿Por qué no va a dejarme tocar tu piel?

Te necesito…

Estamos próximos a quedarnos fuera…

_**(**__Far Away __—__ NickelBack __— Modificada parcialmente para adaptación con el fic__**)**_

********Ilusión********

Verte allí, llorando, gritando desconsoladamente, sola, sin que yo pueda hacer algo como para evitarlo me lastima, me hiere. No puedo evitar pensar que no tengo la oportunidad de frenar esto. Es completamente frustrante ver como caen tus lágrimas por tus pálidas mejillas, sollozando y desesperándote cada vez más. No sabes que hacer, estas atrapada en esa depresión y no puedo. No tengo la posibilidad ayudarte.

Aun no entiendo como llegue hasta aquí, a tu lado, en realidad una parte de mi, aquella que no vez, que no oyes, ¿Acaso tan solo soy una ilusión?, lo único que puedo ver es que estas de rodillas frente a mi cuerpo mal herido y agonizante, yo en cambio estoy erguido al lado tuyo diciendo sin cesar tu nombre, intentando que me escuches, gritándote con desdén pero, no me oyes, y sé que no lo conseguiré.

¿Cómo llegó esta situación tan desesperante?

Por desgracia sé como paso esto, lo malo fue el hecho de no poder evitarlo: una bomba, simple, sencillo y fácil. Una estupidez más de mi otra faceta, deseoso de realizar daño nuevamente con aquel pequeño artefacto que en pocos segundos realizaría una de las peores masacres en aquel parque de diversiones. Cuando note lo que deseaba realizar el idiota de Fliqpy, me negué a soltarlo y termine dañándome a mí mismo en el momento que me abrazaste y negabas soltarme.

Temías perderme.

Acepto que era una idiotez lo que deseaba hacer, pero ello me salvaría de ese demonio de mi interior, me alejaría de aquel ser, podría descansar de una vez por todas. No obstante, me volví egoísta en ese pensamiento y tú te negabas a soltarme. Me costó alejarte de mi lado y cuando aleje aquel aparato dañino, detono a muy pocos metros de mí, provocando que desde mi pecho hasta los pies fuera mal herido.

Fue lo único que hice, nada más y esto término así. Yo solo lo detuve, evite que ese psicópata hiciera más daño de los que mayormente hacia, y finalice destruyendo mi propio cuerpo. No siento nada de esa faceta, ya que esa parte aun controla mi mente, y no me deja regresar para poder verte directamente a los ojos. Siendo yo. Así besarte y que puedas oír mi voz antes de que la vida se aleje de mi cuerpo, inhabilitándome sentirte, y esta vez para siempre.

Mi pecho está irreconocible, perdí mis piernas y de mis heridas no paran de brotar el carmesí que tantas veces me enloqueció. La sustancia que tanto temí, el culpable mayor de no poder dormir por noches enteras a causa del terror de soñar nuevamente con la guerra y ver ese rojo por todas partes.

Mi carne sufre, duele, lo sé de alguna manera aunque no lo pueda sentir, pero extrañamente logro verte aquí. Esto no es normal. Estoy muriendo y tú lloras, gritas, dices que me amas y no puedo devolverte la respuesta, pues aunque lo grite en tu oído no me oyes. ¡Soy una maldita ilusión!

El bastardo tiene los ojos fijados a los tuyos, ese amarillo odioso que posee esa cosa maniática te observa, ¡No es mi mirada, sino la de él!, esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro deja en evidencia que disfruta esto, que lo está gozando y yo aquí sufriendo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Deseo tocarte, sentir tu cálida piel blanca pero cuando lo hago mi mano traspasa tu piel, haciéndome dudar de mi existencia, ¿Acaso soy un espíritu o mi mente es increíble en realizarme estas cosas desastrosas hasta el último momento de mi vida? No puedo responderlo. Lo único que sé, es que estoy aquí, intentando salir, luchando por recuperar mi mente.

Inútilmente.

Ahora logro sentir tus lágrimas en mi rostro, son tibias y cálidas, me impresiona. ¿Acaso ese Fliqpy le gusta jugar demasiado sucio o solo es coincidencia? A pesar de este hermoso milagro no puedo volver al control. Es demasiado humillante saber que todo este tiempo que he vivido con esa cosa no he logrado vencerlo. No he podido conseguir la fuerza para domarlo.

Odio como te mira, con esa sonrisa que no desea salir de mi rostro, tú en cambio solo lo miras a la vez que dejas lentamente de llorar, calmándote pero dejando caer lagrimas a mi rostro que se vuelve pálido a cada segundo. Deseo con todas mi fuerza sacarlo pero aun así, saber que su cuerpo. Nuestro cuerpo, ya esta inutilizable como para poder realizar algo, me calma y relaja. No lograra hacerte daño.

Veo que intenta moverse consiguiéndolo; simplemente extiende su brazo derecho y te toma con delicadeza del cuello. Yo te siento, logro captar lo que hace y poder sentir tu cálida piel me hace feliz, me agrada pero de una u otra forma no soy yo quien se atreve a realizar este movimiento para lograr tocarte. ¡Me provoca rabia!

Él te acerca lentamente más hacia nuestro cuerpo, tú simplemente lo sigues sin negarte, estas demasiado shockeada como para hacer algo contra a sus deseos. Como para evitarlo.

Te abraza con fuerza y sonríe aun más. Lagrimas caen por tus mejillas mientras él simplemente te sostiene con fuerza y escucha como pides que no se valla. Que resista.

— Te amo Flaky — Te susurras en el oído. No puedo creer lo que estoy presenciando. Lo que he oído, eso no puede ser posible. Ella simplemente llora por lo que le has dicho. No logra parar y la gente que se agolpa a nuestro alrededor para ver la escena simplemente se queda estática sin atreverse a hacer algo. A ayudarme. ¡Tan inútiles son!

Pero ahora analizo esto: ¿Te amo? Eso es lo que yo siento por ti, no ese maldito desgraciado, igual tu oyes sus palabras no las mías. Lo único que puedo hacer es observar y dejarme carcomer por la rabia de ver esto sin intenciones de moverme ya que me quedare aquí hasta el final. Aunque no puedas verme.

¡Y yo sin poder hacer algo me enloquece! Solo sentir como Fliqpy, sin intenciones de soltarte, afloja en su agarre me advierte que se está quedando sin fuerza, y está muriendo.

Estamos muriendo.

Su sonrisa cínica no se va de nuestro rostro. El mío. Lentamente dejo de sentirte y creo fielmente que esa faceta también. La imagen se me hace borrosa, eso quiere decir que no soy un espíritu y finalmente caí en una maldita ilusión.

¡No puedo creerlo!

¡Mi vida!, ¡Todo aquello por lo que he luchado se está yendo a parar a la basura!, ¡Lo poco que construí lo estoy perdiendo ahora mismo! Lo único que hago es verte llorar, no está esa sonrisa que siempre ame, esa felicidad que desprendían tus nítidos carmesís cada vez que me mirabas y observabas al mundo. Ya no queda nada de esa felicidad sana que me brindabas si desdén, solo me quedará esta imagen que observo. Nada más. ¿¡Por qué!

El brazo de Fliqpy cae débil al costado de mi cuerpo, yo en cambio aun sigo aquí pero siento que lentamente me estoy desvaneciendo. No logro seguir en este mundo, a tu lado. Dejo lentamente mi vacía presencia que nadie logra ver. ¡Estoy muriendo y no puedo decirte lo mucho que te amo! Y no importa cuánto lo grite, cuanto lo exalte con desesperación, ¡No me oyes! ¡No puedes!

Gritas.

Comienzas a desesperarte, a exaltarte pidiendo ayuda, que hagan algo para que me vuelvan a despertar pero nadie te hace caso. Más bien te observan. Solo eso. Te observan.

— ¡Fliqpy no te mueras! — Exaltas desesperada — ¡Yo te amo Fliqpy! — Gritas — ¡Fliqpy te amo! — Caes débil encima de nuestro cuerpo aferrándote con fuerza.

No puedo creer lo que mis oídos lograron captar. No logro entender porque dijiste ello. Mi quebrada alma logro hacerse añicos con aquellas palabras, y yo sin poder responderte, sin poder pelear por ti, sin poder hacer nada.

¡No puedo decir todo lo que representas para mí! ¡Flaky, yo te amo!, ¡Yo!, ¿Por qué lo amas a él?, ¿¡Qué te brindo él que yo no pude! Ese maldito logro arruinarme la vida por completo, tomo todo lo que era mío, y no puedo creer que a ti también. ¡Fliqpy te has llevado todo lo que siempre considere importante en mi vida!, ¡Has ganado las batallas y las guerras!, ¡Me has ganado una vez más y para siempre!

¡Perdí todo y hasta me iré al infierno!

Sigues gritando su maldito nombre, sigues mencionando desesperada aquella palabra que me defenestro por completo en el pasado y en el presente también. Adjuntas con el "Te amo" que hubiese deseado que fuera para mí. ¡Para Flippy! Pero no. Esto ha quedado así y yo sin poder obtener respuestas a todas las incógnitas que poseo. ¡A las dudas que comienzas a carcomerme! Todo culmina así. ¡Todo tiene esta maldito y desastroso final!

Maldito destino, perdí todo lo que alguna vez considere mío, que ahora sé que jamás lo fue. Me quedare como siempre temí, lo que fue mi terror, con lo único que luche toda mi vida por evitar: Quedarme solo.

Ya dejo de oírte, y la oscuridad me consume. No sé que me esperara ahora, que ocurrirá con aquel que una vez llame hermano. Pero no me importa, no me interesa. ¡Perdí una vez a mis amigos, a mi familia! Ahora te perdí Flaky, ¡Te perdí para siempre!, ¡Ya no me queda nada como para intentar luchar por vivir!

¡Nada!

¡Al diablo todo!, que mi destino se selle ahora y para siempre. No tengo motivos para luchar. Al fin de cuentas él gano y yo simplemente quede solo. Aquí en este gran cuarto oscuro que se formo a mí alrededor de un momento al otro, sin poder parar de reír, como siempre lo hizo. Como Fliqpy le encantaba expresar.

Como en verdad yo me rio.

********Ilusión********

**Nota de la Autora: **¿Y qué les pareció? No se enojen conmigo por la mala que me volví en este fic jeje, es que no pude evitarlo, me estoy volviendo muy mala con mi querido soldado, mejor le daré cosas buenas para los siguientes fics — Lo analiza detenidamente — Nah, algún día. Dedicado este pequeño fic a todos mis amigos que me hice en este sitio especial de conexión espectacular y a todos aquellos que les gustan mis sádicas historias. Espero no decepcionarlos con las seguidillas de los fics.

Y ¿Les gusto? Por fis deseo su opinión, ello me ayuda a mejorar. Espero sus Review con ansiedad, con su opinión a esta pequeña obra, que espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado ^^

Bueno queridos lectores, no queda más por decir que: ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Hasta otro nuevo One-Shot o continuación de algún fic.

Nos veremos en otra publicación, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
